Of Wine and Hidden Wants
by lefcadio
Summary: A continuation of the scene at the end of episode 17. Franz and Albert get drunk together.


_"Drink to me only with thine eyes, And I will pledge with mine;  
Or leave a kiss but in the cup, And I'll not look for wine."_  
- Benjamin Johnson

The candlelight flickered brightly; a warm and cosy oasis amidst the dark, deep shadows which draped all corners of the small room. The curtains were still open, making it appear as though there was a slice of night sky nestled in the wall, pin-pricks of starlight shining in. And filling the room, there was laughter.

"I drink to victory with the red!" A glass was thrust enthusiastically in the air, a little of the wine inside slopping over the edges.

"And I, with the white!" The action was mirrored, the glasses clinking loudly as they collided, red wine mingling with white. The two boys giggled, grinning at each other.

"But as for him, he's pitch-black!" the first boy proclaimed loudly, "to victory!" And with that, he raised the glass to his lips and swiftly downed the contents. The other boy laughed, his pale face flushed. "Without fail, I will beat a coward like him to bits! The Count is nothing to fear!" he gestured wildly after this statement, amusing his friend greatly, and finally bursting into laughter himself.

They sat companionably then, faces rosy with alcohol, smiling at each other in that silly way only tipsy people do.

"More wine, Albert?" he waved the green bottle invitingly, letting the other hear the dark liquid splashing within. Without even waiting for an answer, he smiled and started to pour, filling Albert's empty glass to the brim.

Albert giggled, his blue eyes bright and happy, "ahh, thank you Franz," he took a gulp, before uncrossing his legs and sprawling out on the carpet in a more comfortable position. "And you? More wine? He reached out and picked up Franz's bottle, and waved it in front of the other's nose. "You've still got so much left!"

Franz laughed softly, suddenly noticing how Albert's lips were stained a deep red from the wine. "No, it's alright... I still have some left," he said cheerfully, raising his glass and finally looking up into Albert's eyes.

"Hmph." Albert pouted, finishing off the remainder of his glass and then unsteadily reaching out to pour himself some more. The thick crimson stream slightly missed the rim of the glass at first, and a small puddle of red liquid pooled at Franz's feet. Ignoring the other's chuckle, Albert continued, "so why do you even like white wine, anyway? It's so..." his words were slurring slightly now, and he gestured animatedly as words failed him. "You know. It's so..."

"...tasty? Delightful? ...Beautiful?" Franz offered, eyes fixed on Albert. He suddenly found his mouth was dry, and took another sip of wine even though he was doing his best to avoid getting drunk. Albert made a face.

"That's what _you_ think," he shook his head, soft brown waves bouncing, "but red wine? Is _much_ better." As if to punctuate his point, Albert took another gulp.

"You know, Albert..." Franz began hesitantly trailing off as Albert looked up at him curiously. The light cast a soft, warm glow over Albert's gentle features, and the innocence that Franz still saw there, even after everything that had happened, made his heart ache.

"What?" When Franz failed to respond again, Albert clambered up onto his knees, and unsteadily moved forwards to kneel in front of his friend. "Your hair's very pretty, you know," he commented, and Franz drew in a breath as Albert reached out and clumsily stroked his hair.

"No, look -- Albert, " he reached up and grabbed Albert's hand away, which almost burned under his touch; Albert was so warm, "please, listen... about tomorrow--" The other boy seemed to have decided it was a good idea to examine Franz's hand, and was sitting and staring at the hand clutched between his own in fascination. "Albert, I know you're drunk, but please--"

"Drunk?" Albert suddenly looked up seeming to now study Franz's face instead, "I'm not drunk! Don't say that!" he slurred, prodding Franz decisively in the chest with his finger. Franz couldn't help but smile.

"Look." he reached out and took Albert's face between his hands, forcing the other boy to look at him. He could feel Albert's hot, soft flushed skin alive beneath his palms. But, of course... this is what he wanted to protect. More than anything. "Are you still... completely certain that you want to go through with the duel tomorrow?"

Albert nodded, a grin spreading over his face, "of course! I'll beat that Count!" he brought up his own hands and placed them on top of Franz's. He leaned closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "You believe I can do it, right?"

Franz swallowed, utterly aware of Albert's warm, alcohol-scented breath on his lips. His own breathing quickened, and he was frozen as Albert stayed hovering only centimeters from his face, waiting for an answer. Throat constricted, he nodded slowly, and Albert laughed joyously.

"I knew you would believe in me, Franz!" He threw his arms around the other's neck, burying his face in Franz's hair.

Franz felt tears prickling at his eyes, and furiously blinked them away; he brought his arms up around Albert, who by now was half sitting on Franz's lap, and embraced him tightly. "But, Albert..." he whispered, because he did not trust his voice not to break, "I'm sorry, but I won't lose you." Albert drew back slightly to face Franz with a slightly confused expression.

"What? You won't! Don't be silly," he slurred out, and then grinned.

And, suddenly, Franz felt Albert shift in his lap, and then there were soft, warm lips covering his own. He felt his eyes widen in surprise, and Albert's hands were clutching the back of his shirt. Albert drew back a little, gazing at him with wide, unfocused blue eyes. His mouth was curved in a slight smile.

Franz couldn't smile back. It felt as though there were something painful lodged in his heart, and it twisted viciously as Albert leaned forward to press another kiss against his half open mouth. And then, without warning, Albert was fumbling with the buttons on Franz's shirt, kissing his neck clumsily as he pushed Franz down onto his back.

"Albert..." Franz whispered, eyes terrified as he reached up and placed his hands on Albert's shoulders, knowing he should push him away, for Albert's sake, "...since the last thing I want is to cause you more pain."

Franz knew what would happen tomorrow morning. The pills were already dissolved in Albert's wine. His mind was made up, and he was determined that nothing should happen to his friend. But, this...

Albert was now kissing his stomach, and Franz clenched a fist and grasped at the carpet as he felt Albert's hot tongue dart out. Trembling, he reached out and took Albert's arm, pulling him up so they were face to face again. Albert's cheeks were rosy, but his eyes and smile were tired.

... but this. If the worst happened tomorrow, and he was forced to leave Albert forever... what if the other boy remembered what was happening now? What would he think? Would he regret it? Franz was uncertain; but one thing he _knew_ was this: either way, it would cause Albert more, unnecessary pain.

"...and so," Franz said softly, one hand on Albert's cheek, "you have to go to sleep now."

And, as Franz finally leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Albert's wine-stained lips, Albert de Morcerf's eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep in his best friend's warm embrace.

The next morning when Albert awoke in the dim light of the room, head aching and mouth dry, he was alone. 


End file.
